


December 3rd

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Pie, could be anything really haha, or video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Adora and Catra get distracted while baking a pie.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	December 3rd

Adora looked into the oven, watching the pie bake. She snickered as she felt Catra lean in beside her, looking with that gleam in her eye that appeared whenever she was excited about something.

“Is it ready yet?” Catra asked, tail waving back and forth in a smooth, long motion.

“Not yet,” Adora replied, turning off the oven light and checking the timer. “Twenty minutes left.”

Catra frowned, then gave a smile. “I can think of a lot we can do in twenty minutes.”

Adora raised her eyebrows, then grinned back. “You’re on.”

The pie was only a little burnt.


End file.
